Un vampire amoureux d'un Atlante
by Mackensy
Summary: Demetri ne croyait pas que cette nuit là, il reverrait John Sheppard. La seule personne qui avait réussi à refaire battre son coeur.     Un mélange complètement loufoque, créé pour un concours de la Saint-Valentin


o **Concours « Retrouvailles - Saint-Valentin 2011 »** - Fanfics en Folie  
o [TwilightXStargate Atlantis] Un vampire amoureux d'un Atlante  
o Classification : Scène explicite entre deux hommes donc interdit au moins de 16 ans pour être sûr.  
o Cupidon en chef: Mackensy  
o Disclaimer : Rien ne m'apparient ni Twilight; ni Stargate. C'est partit d'un délire et même si je ne vais pas gagner, j'ai adoré l'écrire.

* * *

Mon téléphone sonne, je regarde le nom c'est Félix. Je grogne avant de décrocher, je ne peux donc jamais être seul.

- Demetri, t'es où?

- En Amérique

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là?

- C'est mon affaire

- Tu rentres quand?

- Demain normalement

- Ok

Il raccroche, après toutes ses années, j'ai réussi à garder mon secret. Même si je sais que comme chaque fois quand je rentrerais, j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Mais comme chaque fois, ils ne sauront rien. Ou en réalité, je crois qu'Aro le sait mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Je me retrouve encore dans cette ville comme chaque année, je passe au moins un jour ici. Car c'est ici dans cette plaine de jeux que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Ça remonte à loin tout ça. Lui n'avait que seize ans et moi, une centaine de plus que lui. John Sheppard, le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais vu.

Flash-back

Je me promène dans le parc, il pleut, j'aime la pluie et encore plus les soirs d'orage. J'ai fini ma mission depuis une heure, un groupe de vampires qui voulaient faire les malins. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, les Volturis l'ont appris et nous ont envoyé Félix, Alec, Jane et moi. Maintenant nous nous sommes séparés et nous reprendrons le jet dans une heure. Une odeur alléchante me chatouille les narines, un sang sucré. J'ai trouvé mon repas pour ce soir. Je le vois enfin, une forme qui est assise sur la balançoire. Que fait-il là tout seul, sous la pluie? J'attends des sanglots, je me rapproche et je peux voir son visage baigné de larmes. Et étrangement ça me déchire le cœur, je décide d'en découvrir un peu plus, je m'assieds sur la balançoire à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien

- Très bien. Répondis-je en commençant à me balancer, je sais qu'il va craquer

- Mon père est un imbécile qui veut tout décider dans ma vie. Il préfère mon frère, le gentil fils normal.

- Et que veux-tu faire toi?

- Je veux rentrer dans l'US Air Force et lui veut que je devienne un pro des finances comme lui

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as plus la tête à entrer dans l'armée

- Je pense aussi je m'appelle John, John Sheppard

- Demetri Volturi

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu

- Je suis juste de passage ici. Dis-moi John il y a autre chose que ton père n'aime pas n'est-ce pas? Pour que ça te mette dans cet état

- Je suis gay enfin je n'en suis pas sûr et toi?

- Moi si quelqu'un me plait je ne me pose pas de question que se soit fille ou garçon

- Ça parait si simple dit comme ça.

- Ça l'est

- Ouais

- Bon je vais te laisser

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir, t'as l'air sympa

- Je dois normalement repartir mais je peux décaler mon départ.

- Demain soir je serais seul à la maison si tu veux

- Très bien. Dis-je en me levant.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas donné mon adresse

- T'inquiète je te retrouverais

Je le quitte comme ça car je n'ai pas encore mangé et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. C'est dingue j'ai laissé un humain en vie. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'avec lui j'ai eu l'air humain tant qu'il n'a pas vu mes yeux. Ou alors parce que sa ressemblance avec moi est flagrante. Je ne sais pas si demain j'irais, pourtant je téléphone à Heidi pour retarder mon départ.

Le lendemain, je repère facilement son odeur et je trouve sa maison. Je passe ma journée à l'observer, je le vois se disputer avec son père et lui tenir tête. Je suis fière de mon petit soldat. Puis vint le soir son père sort avec son frère. J'ai déjà repéré sa chambre, j'entre par la fenêtre. J'admire la déco, il y a des avions partout, c'est mignon. La porte s'ouvre sur John qui est torse nu et ruisselant d'eau, il sort surement de la douche. Je dois me faire violence pour ne as lui sauter dessus. Lui rougit et me regarde avec un air suspicieux.

- Comment es-tu rentré?

- Par la fenêtre

- Mais on est au deuxième étage. Dit-il puis il semble se rendre compte de la couleur de mes yeux. Tu portes des lentilles?

- Non. Lui répondis-je, je m'approche tout près, si près qu'il recule et se retrouve coincé contre le mur. On t'a jamais dit de ne pas inviter des étrangers chez toi?

- Demetri tu me fais peur

- Je sais. Laisse-toi faire

Je franchis les quelques centimètres qui nous sépare et l'embrasse, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais il me repousse et je grogne de frustration.

- T'es qui en réalité?

- Tu veux la vérité, John?

- Oui

- Je suis un vampire

- Dégage t'es un cinglé

- Tu ne me crois pas John. Et puis on s'en fou, non? Tu veux juste prouver à ton père que tu peux sortir avec un mec

- Non c'est faux

- La couleur de tes joues me dit le contraire

Je me rapproche et l'embrasse, mais cette fois il ne me repousse pas. J'en profite pour m'aventurer plus loin. Et le coucher sur le lit, je sens son corps réagir. C'est si bon, toutes ses réactions contradictoires. Il est complètement à ma merci, je n'ai plus qu'à plonger mes crocs dans son tendre cou. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, je m'éloigne de lui.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Mais je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait

- Je ne te parle pas de ça crétin

- Crétin toi-même. Dit-il, visiblement vexé et je ne peux que sourire devant son petit air de défi.

- Tu sais que si on le fait se sera que pour cette nuit et rien d'autre

- Je sais

- Et tu es prêt à l'accepter?

- Oui

- Mais avant tu dois me promettre quelque chose John, tu entreras dans l'US Air Force et tu sortiras avec qui tu veux d'accord?

- Oui

- Et tout ceci ne sera qu'un rêve

Je me rapproche et recommence à l'embrasser.

Après cette nuit là, cette chaude nuit, je ne l'ai plus revu. Même si j'ai fait des recherches et je sais qu'il est entré dans l'Air Force et qu'il c'est marié avant de divorcé. Mais depuis quelque temps, il travaille dans un projet top secret que je n'ai pas put percer. Je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne le reverrais plus, mais je garde en moi cette petite flamme qu'il m'a transmise.

Fin du flash-back

Bon il est temps de partir, je me relève et me retourne, je tombe sur deux yeux noisettes. Deux yeux qui m'ont hantés pendant toutes ses années.

- Je ne croyais pas te revoir un jour Demetri

- John, tu as bien grandi. Dis-je avec un sourire qui aurait fait tomber n'importe qui mais lui ne sourcille pas. Il a bien changé.

- Toi par contre tu n'as pas changé

- Merci. Répondis-je même si je sais que ce n'était pas un compliment, juste une constatation.

- Demetri qu'est-ce que tu fais-là?

- Rien je suis de passage

- Encore?

- Et toi, retour aux sources?

- Peu importe. Tu sais cette nuit là, j'y ai beaucoup pensé. J'ai d'abord cru à un rêve mais les sensations étaient trop présentes. Alors j'ai suivis tes conseils et je suis entré dans l'Air Force, je suis lieutenant-colonel. Mais tu as été le seul homme avec qui j'ai couché

- Tu m'en vois flatté. Répondis-je même si je ne vois pas pourquoi il me déballe tout comme ça.

- Parce qu'aucun autre ne te valait.

- Tu le crois maintenant que je suis un vampire

- Tu sais, j'ai vu tellement de choses bizarres ses dernières années que je peux croire ça. Ca te dit de venir manger, je connais un restaurant tout près.

- Je ne mange pas John

- Tu me regarderas alors. J'ai juste envie de prolongé notre rencontre, parce que je sais que demain nous repartirons tout les deux.

- Très bien

Je suis content qu'il sache que demain tout sera fini, je ne peux pas m'attacher. Surtout à un humain, même si la vérité, c'est que je suis déjà attaché à lui et lui à moi. Je monte dans sa voiture et c'est étrange de le voir conduire car je revois encore le gamin qui pleurait dans le parc. Pourtant il a encore son air enfantin qui m'a tant plu. Nous arrivons finalement, il gare sa voiture et nous entrons dans le restaurant. John demande une table pour deux et là je remarque la décoration. Des cœurs partout, de fleurs sur les tables, on est le 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Lui semble aussi mal-à-l'aise que je ne le suis. Pourtant la serveuse nous emmène à notre table au fond de la salle, loin des oreilles indiscrète.

- Désolé j'avais oublié qu'elle jour on était. Me dit John et je me concentre sur lui

- Ce n'est pas grave par contre la serveuse elle doit se demander si nous sommes ensemble.

- Elle doit avoir seize ans

- Tu sais quel âge j'ai?

- Non et je ne veux pas le savoir

- Très bien alors de quoi veux-tu parler?

- Je n'en sais rien

- Très bien je commence alors, donc tu n'es jamais sortit avec d'autre homme mais avec des femmes?

- Je me suis mariée mais non ce n'était pas ça. Ensuite j'ai fait plusieurs rencontres mais rien de concret. Mon boulot me suffit

- Et je parie que tu es le dragueur par excellence

- Non. Me répondit-il en baissant les yeux et en souriant.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal John.

- Et toi personne dans ta vie?

- Non personne enfin un coup vite fait de temps en temps

- C'était un hasard de te trouver ici aujourd'hui?

- Oui enfin je suis venu quelque fois depuis cette nuit. Et tu n'as pas un bébé John quelque part?

- Non. Et toi tu ne vieillis pas?

- Non je resterai toujours le même. Dis-je les questions s'étaient succédé à toutes vitesse, et chaque réponse m'avait plu.

- Tu sais si tu m'aurais proposé de venir avec toi ce jour-là, je crois que j'aurais accepté.

- Je n'aurais pas fait ça

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ce n'est pas une vie que d'être coincé dans un corps de vingt ans

- Vous avez choisis messieurs? Demande la serveuse, une petite gourde blonde platine. J'en ferrai bien mon repas.

- Se sera un steak saignant pour moi avec des frites. Dit mon beau brun.

- Moi pareil, et mettez une bouteille de vin rouge

- Bien

- Je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas

- Je ferrais un effort

- T'es yeux n'ont plus cette couleur rouge

- J'ai mis des lentilles. Et donc parmi toute tes prétendantes il n'y en a pas une qui sort du lot?

- Si il y en a eu, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Par exemple, j'en invite une à manger et elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de coquillages, de poissons, de céphalopodes et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était

- Des pieuvres

- Quoi?

- Les pieuvres sont des céphalopodes

La fille amène nos plats, je sais que je vais le garder sur l'estomac mais j'ai quand même envie de partager ça avec lui. C'est comme un jeu, être humain à nouveau, pour un soir. Il interrompt le fil de mes pensées avec une question qu'il semble retourner depuis un petit temps.

- J'ai encore une question?

- Je t'écoute

- Cette nuit là, tu aurais put me tuer non

- En réalité c'était mon plan, j'avais faim et tu étais là. Mais je n'ai pas put. J'ai voulu le faire au parc mais ton odeur m'a attiré. Ensuite dans la chambre mais là, tu me rappelais quelqu'un.

- Qui?

- Moi, mon père était un homme riche et il voulait que je sois la fierté de sa famille. Que je reprenne le flambeau comme le tien il voulait que je devienne un homme d'affaire. Moi je voulais voir le monde. Finalement je suis parti de chez moi, de la Russie je suis arrivé en Italie. Je gagnais de l'argent et faisant des combats clandestins ou en tant que tueurs à gages. Mais un jour ça a mal tourné et on m'a laissé pour mort dans une ruelle, c'est là que celui pour qui je travaille m'a trouvé et m'a transformé. Depuis je ne l'ai plus quitté.

- Et tu as couché avec lui?

- Non pas avec lui non.

- Tu sais j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul aujourd'hui, mon frère est parti en voyage d'affaire

- Je croyais t'avoir appris à ne pas faire venir n'importe qui dans ta maison

- Je m'en fou puisque ce n'est qu'un rêve

- Très bien John, allons-nous-en alors

Nous payons puis nous rentrons dans sa voiture, nous arrivons très vite dans sa maison. C'est étrange, le temps semble c'être arrêté dans cette chambre. On dirait que c'était hier que j'ais prit sa virginité ici même. Sauf que lui a bien grandi et maintenant c'est moi qui ressemble au jeune. Foutue vie de vampire.

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui prend l'initiative de m'embrasser, c'est si bon. Mais il faut que je reprenne le contrôle. Je l'allonge sur le lit et comment à le déshabiller, tout se passe encore mieux que la première fois. Et pourtant, c'est si semblable, comme si on ne c'était pas quitté.

Le souffle encore court, je me retire de lui en douceur avant de le retourner et de me coucher à côté de lui. Nous regardons tout les deux le plafond, c'est complètement fou.

- Dem?

- Oui

- C'est juste une histoire de sexe entre nous deux? Demande-t-il mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'émotion, c'est encore une constatation. Pourtant je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Non je crois que tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un compagnon

- Alors viens avec moi! dit-il en s'appuyant sur son coude, je fais de même ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Quoi?

- Viens je côtois les meilleurs scientifique, il pourrait te soigner

- Il n'y a rien à soigner, je suis mort John

- Mais

- Non c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un

- Non c'est toi que je veux

- Et même si je ne sais pas comment tu me rendais la vie, j'ai plus l'air d'être ton petit frère qu'autre chose

- Je m'en fou ou je démissionne et nous partons tout les deux

- Tu rêves John

- Oui je ne rêve que de toi et je sais que si je m'endors tu ne seras plus là quand je me réveillerai

- Ça n'a aucun sens se que tu dis

- Je sais

- Allez endors-toi et demain je serais là

- Non j'ai une meilleure idée

- Ah oui?

- Je vais te faire plaisir, laisse-toi faire

- Non

- Si c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, tu me dois bien ça

C'est la première fois que je me laisse dominer, mais je sens que ça lui fait plaisir. Le sentir en moi, je me sens complet pour la première fois.

Après mon prince c'est endormis, je le regarde pendant toute la nuit. Je sais que je devrais partir mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux profiter de chaque instant, que je sais être les derniers car je ne reviendrais plus ici. Il est si beau, si parfait, il aurait fait un parfait vampire. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il est trop plein de vie pour que je lui en prive. Il aime tant la loi que tuer pour se nourrir lui serait insupportable. Il est six heures du matin et on sonne à la porte. Je secoue John qui se lève enfile un t-shirt et un bas de training et descends. Je me tiens en haut des escaliers, à l'ombre. John ouvre la porte et deux hommes entre.

- Ronon, Mckay il y a un problème?

- Oui Mickaël refait surface, on nous rappelle. Mais dites-moi on vous dérange, il y a une femme dans votre lit

- Il n'y a rien Mckay

- Allez dites-le moi, vous avez l'air distrait

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me prépare, attendez-moi ici

Je retourne dans la chambre, me rhabille à vitesse vampirique et je me prépare à sauter par la fenêtre quand la voix de John me parvient.

- Tu ne comptes pas me dire au revoir. Fit-il alors que je restais figer accroupis sur l'appui de fenêtre.

- Tes amis t'attendent

- Je sais. Demande-le-moi

- Non John, tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne. Oublie-moi

- Je ne pourrais pas, plus maintenant. Je t'aime

- Tu ne sais même pas qui tu aimes. Dis-je en descendant brutalement en en m'approchant de lui. Tu aimes un rêve mais ce rêve ce n'est pas moi. Je suis ce que tu veux que je sois mais en réalité je suis un monstre.

- J'en ai vu des monstres mais toi tu ne l'es pas

- John

Il franchit les centimètres qui nous s'éparent et m'embrasse, pourquoi est-ce si dur? Je ne peux pas rester, il représente le bien et moi le mal. Je le repousse et baisse les yeux, pour ne pas croiser son regard. Pour ne pas être changé d'avis.

- On m'attend et toi aussi. Adieu John Sheppard

- Adieu Demetri

Je saute par la fenêtre et cours le plus vite possible, loin de lui car si je m'arrête je serais tenté de faire demi-tour. C'est la dernière fois que je viens ici, la dernière fois que j'ai l'impression d'être humain et c'est là que le rêve s'arrête.


End file.
